Alessia Volturi - Daughter of Demetri Volturi
by Jxkerwrites
Summary: What if the elegant Tracker Demetri Volturi fell in love with a human and married her? What if she became pregnant and he's suddenly a father? Read how Alessia, his daughter grows up and how he will do as father. Will Alec Volturi fall in love with her and what kind of role do the Cullens have? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The birth of Alessia and what happened afterwards**

Once upon a time there was a man sitting by his wife's bed. The man named Demetri Volturi was expecting a baby with his sweetheart, yet Demetri is not a human creature but a vampire. Demetri did not care if his child was a vampire or not, as well as his wife, Arianna, because love is stronger than anything else, whatever that may be, he was sitting next to his suffering wife all the time, because he could not transform her, if her daughter was not born, assuming Arianna is still alive. Demetri's patience had almost burst when he shouted to Carlisle, "Come on!"

But Carlisle already did his best.

After 5 hours of suffering, a little baby was born, it was a girl and they called it Alessia Demetria Volturi. Demetri was desperate because Arianna's heartbeat was getting quieter, he was worried and Carlisle shouted, "Demetri what's wrong with you, you have to transform her now or she dies ?!" Demetri did what Carlisle said and bit Arianna, after Demetri bit Arianna, he wanted to look after his daughter, but she wasn't there anymore, completely scared that something had happened to his daughter, he searched the whole area, even if he wanted to stay with his wife. After no success in finding Alessia, he was just walking in the throne room to report the events to Aro, when he saw how Carlisle held his daughter in his arms and Alec laughed with his daughter.

Demetri looked at Carlisle and his daughter, both relieved and astonished.

Aro noticed this and asked Demetri: "Ah, Demetri what gives us the honor, I thought you were with your wife?" Demetri replied: "Yeah, actually, I was, until I noticed that my daughter was gone and I went looking for her, but then saw her laughing in Carlisle's arms with Alec. " Alec started to laugh with Felix: "Yeah, Demetri, you did not expect that, did you?" Demetri nodded and started to laugh as well, "She has such beautiful blue eyes," Demetri said, "Yes, she really does" Aro said, and Felix told Demetri, "Your daughter has the blue eyes of you when you were still human." Demetri replied "Yes, that's right."

Demetri now had his child in his arms and cuddled with her. He had no problems with his self-control, because his daughter was different than the other human babies. Demetri's wife suddenly stood behind him, putting her arms around his neck.

He glanced apologetically at his wife.

Arianna knew what that meant. She knew what had happened because of Aro and therefore she was rather grateful than mad. She kissed Demetri and said, "She's got your blue eyes, as well as the dimples in her smile. "Yes, I know," Demetri said proudly, with a proud expression, and then Carlisle told them that their daughter had to rest first, then Demetri brought her to her bed and gave her another kiss on the forehead, saying, "Good night my little Princess." After that, he left the room and thanked Carlisle, who stayed for the remaining three days where Arianna, Demetri's wife, had been transformed. Carlisle said goodbye and said: "Goodbye Demetri and Arianna." Demetri and Arianna did the same and yelled: "Goodbye and thank you!" Aro asked Carlisle if there was anything else to consider, and Carlisle replied, "Certainly."

Demetri and Arianna asked, "Treat her like a normal child, because she is extraordinary and grows normal like a human child, which, oddly enough, was not the case with Renesmee, should there be something important or something wrong with Alessia then call me! " "Of course!" Demetri shouted. "Oh, and we Cullens will come visit you with Jacob in a year, is that okay?" Carlisle said invitingly. "All right, Carlisle," said Aro, Demetri, Marcus, Arianna and Caius. "See you soon!" Carlisle shouted. Everyone else did the same.

The next morning, Arianna went hunting to make a bottle of blood for Alessia. Meanwhile Arianna was hunting, Demetri lovingly took care of his daughter, he bathed her, dressed her, cuddled with her and played with her. It took about 2 hours until Arianna was back, to give Alessia her bottle.

Alessia settled down in Alecs, then Demetris, then Felixs, then Aros, Marcus, or Caius' arms. Everyone liked her from the first sight, especially Alec. Alec was not so enthusiastic about her at the beginning but then the tide turned.


	2. Chapter 2

****Alessias First birthday****

 _ _Demetri's view__ _ ** _:_**_

Oh, how cute our little girl is when she sleeps. Arianna are we supposed to wake her up? "Yes, of course, after all, she will be one year old today and you know the Cullens are coming to visit at noon today and will stay, until the evening, sweetheart" my beloved wife said cheerfully. "Happy first birthday!" We both shouted at the same time. Then our little girl stood in her bed and clapped happily in her hands. I proudly picked my little girl up and showed her our presents for her, but we were not the only ones who wanted to congratulate our girl, there were most of the Volturi coven in her room and had presents in her hand. "All the best, little mouse.", Felix said and he gave her a small box in with a ring in it, Alessia did not understand that but it looked like it made her happy anyway and she hugged her uncle warmly. Felix managed a big grin and let Alec pass. "All the best, my princess." Came from Alec and he gave her a necklace with a letter. Alec said that she should read the letter when she is older. We gave our consent and she hugged Alec sincerely. She really likes Alec our little girl is getting older. How fast time passes and in 17 years she is of legal age. Oh, my little princess.

After Alec, our leaders joined then with their wives and then Heidi. UNFORTUNATELY! Heidi was in love with me but I did not love her and she wanted to pay me back because I had never paid much attention to her.

Soon everyone disappeared from Alessia's room, than we went to do our daily business, but we also always paid close attention to our daughter, and we took special care of her today. I played with her and tickled her, she always had to laugh and kicked me with her legs when I did not stop, then I blew her on the belly and then played hide-and-seek. I think I have the cutest kid in the world. After playing 4 hours together it was 11:30a.m. and in half an hour the Cullens would come here with their stinking mutt.

Of course I don't want my daughter to have contact with werewolves.

1\. because it violates the rules and 2. because vampires and werewolves were enemies. I knew that Alessia is a very obedient girl. When Alessia had finished dressing and her hair was done, we went to the throne room to greet our guests.

Carlisle and the other Cullens arrived in time in the throne room.

Carlisle first welcomed our daughter. It seems as if our little one,, recognized Carlisle, because she hugged him warmly and with a smile on her lips. Esme was so caring with our little one and gave her a present. After the two, Rosalie and Emmett Cullen came to join us. Rosalie seems to have fallen in love with Alessia because the rest of the evening she was only with Alessia, it seems like Alessia was for them like a child replacement because female vampires actually can not have children, because after the transformation, everything stops working like that, it's like dead, that's why we don't age. Alice Cullen was of course with Rosalie and Alessia, they all seem to have liked her. After the Cullens were off, the mutt's turn came, and immediately the alarm bells set themselves on alert and I dragged my daughter away from him with a growl.

The wolf seems to have been angry and growled back. His girlfriend Renesmee reassured him as much as the others. I scolded my daughter and my wife said to me, "But Demetri, she's still a toddler, how would she know that he was a werewolf?" She was right about that point, but I was still angry with that mutt Jacob. After 8 hours of stay everyone went back, thank goodness also the mutt.


	3. Chapter 3

****Okay guys, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but it has it's reasons, don't worry, the following chapters will be longer, I promise.**** ** **XX Your Writer Caro****

* * *

The Message Three days after Alessia's birthday, the Volturi clan got some bad news. The Romanians have violated a rule and they will probably have to go to war. The Romanians want to rebel against the Volturi, which according to Aros rules is prohibited. Demetri and Arianna must make a decision where to take Alessia throughout the war. Arianna remembered the Cullens, Demetri had to think first and then asked Aro if that would be alright if they would bring Alessia temporarily to the Cullens. Aro agreed and Alessia spent the wartime with the Cullens.

* * *

 ** **This was just an information for the next chapter, that's why it's so short.****

 ** **Xx Your Writer AS****


	4. Chapter 4

****The war****

 _ _Arianna's point of view__

"I hope we come back," was the last thing I could say to the Cullens, then I kissed my daughter's forehead, before we had to go to war. Demetri said, "If we won't return, because we fell, then we'll let Rosalie and Emmett have custody of Alessia." Rosalie and Emmett then looked at us amazed and concerned at the same time. I just nodded to them and then we disappeared. The long travel to Romania was the worst, because we didn't know if we will survive. Demetri and I looked at each other, holding hands. "I promise you, that whatever happens, I won't let these sons of bitches hurt you." Demetri gritted through his teeth. That was kinda cute, but I couldn't say anything in return, because I was just too afraid. What if they'd go after our innocent daughter? I clenched my fists and Demetri noticed that. "What's wrong?" He asked me, but I didn't answer, I just rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you." He whispered and I kissed his cheek in return. The flight was a quiet one, no one said a word. Not even Felix.

* * *

As soon as we arrived in Romania, a few of our guards, that travelled there earlier, had already been ambushed and killed. Demetri and I kissed each other passionately as if it were our last kiss, which would be quite possible. Demetri said fleetingly: "If you fall, I'll come after you." I said to Demetri also fleetingly: "That's really nice, but you can't do that, just think about what would happen to our daughter, she would need you!" Demetri looked at me sadly and we nodded at each other, then we both started running and started fighting. I've already killed at least 6 Romanians, but I still can't see Demetri. Was he already dead? No, that can't be, never, I wouldn't let that happen. I I have to go looking for him. I was running across the battlefield, when I saw Demetri being surrounded by stupid Romanians, I have my reasons why I never really liked them, as I was running towards him, I realized that I got pushed on the ground and Demetri screamed: "Arianna, NO!" Demetri wanted to run to me, to save me, but he could not stand any chance, since the Romanians had a tight grip on him. Any rescue seems to have come too late. I've been fighting with that stupid Romanian, who thought he would be much stronger than I was. "You better not mess with a Volturi." I grinned and pushed him to the ground, punching him many times, when I was dragged away, getting choked. I could feel my blood boil inside of me, that must've been the stupid gift of that stupid member. I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Demetri was still trying to break free, with no success. He looked at me with horror. "Arianna..." I could hear him whimper, if he would've been able to cry, he probably would've started. Felix tried to come to my rescue, but with no success, they held him tight as well. Well, I noticed cracks on my neck formed and a hellish pain and then it was all over. I saw my life skittering past me in seconds, all my happy and sad moments, from when I was a baby, to now. The last sounds I heard, were Felix's and Demetri's screams and and then my life was over, that guy ripped my head off and burned me.

* * *

 _ _Demetris view:__

NO! My wife is dead. That bastard, that stupid bastard, if I catch him, I'm going to take his own head off! That son of a bitch! What will happen to my daughter? Should I follow my wife? No I couldn't do that, because of my daughter, she needs me, but my life has no meaning without Arianna. I was standing there and they finally released me. I've never felt like that before, that's a horrible feeling, my heart was shattered into thousand of pieces. It hurts, it was like someone has taken my sense of life away. Stefan and Vladimir will pay for that. I'm gonna make them suffer, for what they've done. They will suffer in ways they'd never imagine could be possible. Now I hate this coven more than before. After I killed at least 13 Romanians including my wife's murderer, I was still really angry, I killed everyone that was standing in my way, the war soon was over and I didn't know where Stefan and Vladimir were, I just hoped they'd be dead. I was so upset and sad that if I would've been able to cry, I probably would have done it now. When all the bodies were burned, including Arianna, I fell to my knees and started sobbing, just because I can't cry, doesn't mean that I wasn't allowed to grieve. Felix walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, my friend, I bet she's in good hands." He smiled and hoped that he could cheer me a bit up. "C'mon, we need to go to Forks, to get your daughter, she's probably waiting for you like crazy." He said and offered me his hand, to help me up. I took his hand and stood up. "You are right, Felix, I can't give myself up, I need to move on, for my daughter." That's what I replied. I'm an emotional fool, I will never be as happy as I was, when I still had her in my life. Who would've known that one day death might seriously split us apart, but in my heart she will always be there and if that's the last thing I can do. Felix nodded and led me back to our private jet. Back in Forks We arrived in Forks and I felt more sad from moment to moment, the closer we got to the Cullen's House, the more sad I felt. There was nothing I could do to save her, I will never forgive myself, because I promised her, that I would protect her. I hope that one day, my daughter will forgive me for that too.


	5. Chapter 5

****The sad news and the arrival at the Cullens****

 _ _Demetris view:__

When I arrived at the Cullens, I could already hear a faint whimpering, it probably had to be from my daughter. I rang the bell for the Cullens and the door was opened. "Hello Demetri, nice to see you alive, but where is Arianna?" I was so upset and my expression became more dark, than it already was, eyes black. I couldn't really manage to say something and they noticed how I've changed, Jasper tried to change my mood, but that didn't really work, since my grieve for my wife was too much to take.

When I stepped inside, I saw my little girl sitting there and she looked at me, with big eyes, probably hoping that her mother would follow behind me, but she didt't come. I sat down beside Carlisle and told them everything, I told every single detail.

„There was nothing I could do to save her." I said and coulodn't hold back my sadness. I've put my hands over my face, because I didn't want my daughter to see me like that.

Rosalie took care of Alessia during the session. "Oh what a terrible fate." Carlisle and Edward still managed to say. "My sincere condolences," Emmett and Jasper said, their faces filled with horror. It was hard to accept, that my wife had died. I looked over to my daughter and sometimes I had the feeling that my little daughter was able to understand everything, because now she probably did, she started to cry. Rosalie and Emmett hugged her and tried to comfort her, but that didn't really work. I was holding here, cradling her and whispering things in her ear, to calm her down, I sang her mother's song to her, trying to stay strong for her. I might be a really strong and old guard, but I've never experienced something like that and no gift could help me overcome my sadness.

After 2 hours, by the Cullens, I took my daughter, said goodbye and went back to Volterra.

My daughter was growing up so fast. No day had passed, where I didn't think about my wife. My daughter would already become 3 years old. I had to be both to her. Mother and Father and in my eyes… That wasn't easy. Every day was painful without Arianna, she was the light to my darkness and now it completely faded. The only thing keeping me alive and sane was my daughter. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her. I just hope that she won't be that exhausting when she becomes a teenager, because being a mother and a father during that time is going to be a hard challenge, I must admit.

* * *

 _ _Alessia's point of view__

„Daddy?" I asked"Yes darling?" father answered me. „When will mum come back?" "Darling, your mother died in a war against the Romanians." my father answered in a sad and quiet tone. "But why did Mummy die and not such a stupid Romanian?" I asked my father and he just ruffled my hair with his hand and smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile, it was like a forced, but painful smile. He just kept doing some paperwork, while drinking some red stuff and after it, he's always funny. Uncle Felix said, that Daddy drank a bit too much, but what is that stuff? Is it some kind of potion, making adults happy? Whatever it is, I want to try it too, when I'm adult. Since mother died, father was drowning himself in a lot of work, which was actually making me really sad, to be honest.

After about an hour of doing nothing, Alec came into my room and I immediately ran to him and yelled happily: "Alec!" He hugged me and picked me up, kissing my cheek. Alec is like the big brother I never had and never will to me, he always plays with me or runs with me in vampire speed through the castle. I love Alec almost as much as my daddy. After Alec come Rosalie and Emmett after the two of them, UNCLE FELIX ! After Uncle Felix comes Uncle Caius, after him comes Uncle Marcus and then Aro.

Daddy keeps me away from the werewolves. I like Aiden so much. Aiden always played with me until Daddy and Alec figured it out, then I got in a lot of trouble and was never allowed to see him again. Alec said Aiden is a werewolf and our enemy is not our friend.

Aiden was much older than me, he took care of me and did not hurt me. He had friends: Maxx, Johnny, Mike, Daniel, Mary, Nora, Miro, Tom, Cloe and Leo, Cloe and Leo are about my age. Allegedly all werewolves, but I have no friends but Alec. Jane, who's Alec's sister, she hates me, for whatever reason. I really wanted to play in our forest and asked Daddy if that was okay and he didn't allow me to, but it didn't stop me from doing what I wanted. So I secretly sneaked out of my room. I knew Daddy would figure it out some time and that would cause a lot of trouble, but my curiosity didn't let me rest. I was already out of our castle and the best part was that no one noticed it, because everyone was gathered in the throne room.

Me, the three year old girl sneaked out of a castle filled with overprotective vampires. That sounds hilarious to me. Never thought a three year old would do something strange like that, huh? Well, I'm different and for my age, I'm much more grown up, than people would ever imagine could be possible. I loved nature, I've always wanted to go out there, but no one ever went outside with me. All I ever saw, was our garden, which was actually pretty big and cool.

Well, whatever, I finally arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

****A shot and everything passes****

 _ _Alessia's point of view__

No one noticed that I was gone, it was so beautiful and I could play here wonderfully, of course my daddy would be worried if he figures out that I'm not there anymore, but I had to come here, I loved nature after all so much, the forest and its trees, the river and its fish, the animals and their charisma. I've been running around, jumping over old trees, that had already fallen, throwing rocks into the river, watching them jump, singing and dancing and I've been so happy, it was different than our garden, there were so many flowers and beautiful high trees, it was all green and you could see bunnies, here and there, it was bringing me such joy. I've been on an adventure in the woods, all alone. One day, they will know that I am strong. I was about to play something by the river when I suddenly heard footsteps approaching. I've waited a few moments, maybe it was my father or someone else. Hm, I could make a game out of it. Hide and Seek it will be! I ran, I ran for my life and then I could hear the man getting closer to me, how did I know it was a man? I could see him, it wasn't really a game anymore, since I found him looking at me like I was something dangerous. I fell over a root and hit my knee as hard as never before, my knee was bleeding and burning, I started sobbing and crying, it hurt so much! Suddenly the man stopped. He was a few feet away from me, he was behind a shrubbery and put a rifle on me. Now I started to cry a lot louder, what have I done wrong? I just came here to play, nothing more. I couldn't exactly recognize him, when I saw this man, I started to run although it hurt so much! I kept screaming for help, until I couldn't see the man anymore and stopped, to rest. I couldn't walk anymore, it hurt so much, the knee was bleeding much more and looked like it was swollen, I didn't like that. I heard a shot, within seconds I noticed a deep, strong and stinging pain in my shoulder, I screamed as loud as I could, and startled some animals, but that didn't really bother me now, because my dad wasn't here and he knows he would reproach himself for years, after I screamed for a long time, I heard a second shot, that bullet pierced my left shoulder and my eyes blackened. I was still in pain, when I could hear a man with a Romanian accent saying: "First we killed your mother, then you and last we destroy the whole Volturi clan!" That must've been one of my family's enemies. But didn't my family always use to say that I am safe? Here in Volterra? Well, now I know that was a lie. The last thing I heard was a loud worried and angry "NO!" My father arrived. Overflowing with blood, I realized how it started hurting more and more. My screams faded, I was only crying now, feeling weaker from moment to moment. That guy shot me in my shoulders, I still don't know why. Why me? And if he really wanted to kill me, why didn't he shoot me somewhere else? Maybe to make it worse? Within seconds I realized how someone picked me up and I was in something soft. I stopped crying after a while and I stopped hearing and feeling. I couldn't feel anything. The last thing I saw was Carlisle's face and my father, looking at me with horror. There faces slowly started to fade and my eyes closed. So I was laying there, on a bed, probably

* * *

 _ _Demetri's view:__

NO! That can't be! These bastards of Romanians! I'll kill them all by myself! Felix tried to calm me down, but how could I calm down if I lose my baby girl, all I have left? How should I calm down when my child was dying? I couldn't save my wife and had to watch her dying, I don't want that to ever happen with my girl. How do you calm down when you are about to lose everything? The last thing you have left? I have to do something! I promised Arianna that I would take care of our daughter, that I would protect her with my life. How foolish could someone be? She's an extraordinary child, I should've watched her, when she asked me. Lately I've been drowning myself in doing paperwork and alcohol. Even if Alcohol didn't have a great affect, but since that new vampire came here, we were able to feel like humans again, with eating and stuff, it was his gift. Nevermind, I couldn't help myself anymore. I was furious and scared that something would happen. Hoe could I let this happen? Just how? I know what she's capable of and just because of my self pity, I totally forgot her. I was kicking and punching against the wall, screaming. She was just a little child, even if he only shot her in her shoulders, she could still die from blood loss or something, like infections. I couldn't stop thinking about all these horror scenarios, it was driving me crazy. I stormed back inside and watched Carlisle closely. Every stitch he made, everything he did, I couldn't stop watching, afraid of losing her. Carlisle looked at me and I looked at him. I told Alec to go to Forks, to go and get the rest of the Cullens. It was horrible, all I could do was to pray and hope. Hope that she would

* * *

 _ _Alec's view:__

I made my way to Forks as fast as possible, from this day on, I swear I'll never let Demetri forget Alessia again, at least not before she turns 18, or maybe forever, depending on how she feels doing so. I finally arrived in Forks because the front door of Carlisle's house was already opened and he let me in. Alice seems to have seen, that I'm on the way to Forks. I yelled: "Rosalie and Emmett I need you, something bad happened to Alessia, she's dying!"

* * *

 _ _Rosalie's point of view__

Please what, Alessia is dying!? What did you do Alec? Alec answered me, "We didn't do anything at all, she disobeyed Demetri, while he was working and went alone into the woods and there was a Romanian, he was following her and aiming his gun at her and he shot her twice." "A Romanian?" I counterpointed. Emmett and Alec and I, went as fast as we could to Volterra and I saw a sobbing Demetri. I could hear Alessia's heartbeat getting weaker and weaker, and now Emmett and I went to her and sat beside her. She was like a daughter to us. I would make sure, that this stupid vampire won't be able to ever see daylight again! Alessia's eyes were open again, thanks to me and Emmett. Demetri had lost all of his remaining hope and was standing next to her, sobbing, while Carlisle was taking care of her. Carlisle made everything really focused and professional and fast so she didn't had to suffer that much. Alessia screamed again and tried to defend herself against Carlisle, since it was too strenuous and disabled Carlisle's work, Emmett and Demetri had to hold Alessia. Demetri couldn't stand seeing her like this. He will seriously never forgive himself. I'm afraid that he will drown more in his self pity, to be honest. The 2 bullets were finally out of her shoulders, Carlisle just wiped Alessia's blood away. We were all able to control each other very well, which means that we didn't hurt her. Carlisle just sewed her wounds and said to Demetri: "The tissues are likely to grow together soon, as well as her bones." Demetri thanked Carlisle and I picked Alessia up, she is so fragile and I stroked her hair. Alessia cried and Emmett said fatherly to her: "Shh, don't cry we're all there, everything will be fine." I smiled at Emmett and gave him a kiss, then Alessia fell asleep between us and Demetri took her with him. He was carrying her out of the room, into his bed, he wanted to stay close to her, while she recovered.

* * *

 _ _Demetri's view:__

So, finally all of this ended. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. She was nearly dead and it had all been my fault, because I was so stupid to believe she'd stay, after all, she's my child and stubborn. I was laying down beside her in my big bed, holding her tight to me. "I will never let that happen again, I promise." I whispered and kissed her forehead. She will always have a friend, a protector, a father, a mother in me. I will always be there for her. I was looking at some old pictures, hanging on the wall. What a happy family we were, before all of that happened…. My child would soon turn 4 years old and we'd have to celebrate it with her, definitely. She deserves it, for her bravery, even if she disobeyed me. She was such a sweet angel, when she was sleeping, I really enjoy watching her like that. Peacefully and happy. I've known her mother since she was a child, I've been her protector and best friend throughout her whole life. Ugh, there it was again. It won't leave me alone. That picture of her being dead. I failed my job as a protector, but I won't do that mistake again. Hopefully, she will forget about that quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**How fast time passes and Alessia's wish**_

Now's Alessia's 4th birthday and she was still in her bed early in the morning, until her father woke her up. Alessia was summoned to the throne room where all the guards and the three masters were. Caius only liked Alessia when she was a baby. Caius announced that he will coach Alessia. Hard or normal will turn out over time. Demetri had not liked it at all. Alessia looked questioningly at her father. Alec jumped in and shouted, "But Master, she's still a kid!" The Master did not resist, and Alessia started to cry, having seen Caius fight with his guards. Demetri tried to calm her down just as Aro had been reading her mind long ago, saying, "My dear Demetri, I'd rather have an eye on her now than in the past." Demetri just nodded and looked at his daughter who nestled on Alec.

* * *

Caius' point of view:

"Either I'm training her or I'll kill her myself!" I shouted to Demetri, Alec and Aro. Demetri then gave me a thoughtful look. Alec gave me a contemptuous look. Aro tried to change my mind, which I didn't change. Nobody knew my tactic that I will have no mercy and hurt her until she gets it. Demetri wanted to say something because I cut him off and said: "So it's the final decision, I'll train her." It was clear that I get my will, I always get what I want. Alessia began to cry more and more and Demetri thanked me for ruining Alessia's birthday. I liked Alessia when she was a baby because she could not argue with me. I answered Demetri: "Watch your tongue guard!" Aro asked me, "What happened to you Caius?" "I'm all right brother," I answered.

* * *

Demetris view: "Oh, my poor child," I thought to myself. Now I would have to give her an even better birthday but how? How should I make her a wonderful birthday? "Little one?" I asked her. "Yes Daddy?" She asked me. "What do you want the most?" I asked her. "I would like to take Alec, Uncle Felix, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett with you to the sea and then go to the zoo.", She answered me. "That's it?", I thought to myself. "FELIX, ALEC, COME!" I screamed that they could hear it for meters. After a minute, both were in Alessia's room. "Yes Demetri?" Both asked at the same time. I explained what Alessia's wish was and we headed to Forks to get the other two. When we were there, we also explained the wish to the two and they grabbed bathing suits and came along. In no time we were back in Italy and my girl went with Rosalie to change clothes. Meanwhile, we men were already in the water. I was just about to dive Alec when I saw my little mouse cry, because she does not see her daddy. I went to her and took her in my arms, immediately she stopped crying and buried her head on my chest. Felix had to smile and stroke Alessia over her hair. The complete name of Alessia is by the way: Alessia- Demetria- Arianna Volturi. I loved the fact that Arianna made a maiden name out of my name, so she has a little more of me.

"Dad?", "Yes darling?" I asked her. "I want to swim!", She answered me. Then I went with her into the water. She squealed happily as she splashed the water on her face. "Dad, I want to swim alone, I'm big enough," she told me. "You are big enough my little one, but it is dangerous here darling," I answered her. "But I want to swim alone!", She cried with pouting lips. Alec laughed and we all shouted at the same time with a laugh: "NO!" Then Alessia went back to the beach alone and ignored us all. I just gave it up but Alec did not just say the following words: "Sweetie, what if you come with me and I'll get you an ice cream and you'll come back swimming with us, hmm, how's the suggestion little one? "WOW, miraculously, she went with Alec and ate her ice cream. After doing so, she waited for a fourth hour and came back into the water. When she was back in the water no one noticed it and she was swimming alone when I saw that, I was worried and swam to her first, but when I saw her swimming around so alone, I was quite proud of her. "Dad, look, I can swim!", She called to me. "Oh No Alessia, you should not go swimming alone!" I shouted indignantly. "But dad!", She called to me. "Well, Deme did not pay attention!" Alec called to me. "Wait, kid!" I shouted after him. Immediately I ran after him and dipped him under the water. Alessia came to us and beat me. "Did you just hit your dad Alessia?" I asked angrily. "Sorry Papi, but you have annoyed my Alec and no one annoys my Alec except me!", She replied to me. "Not even you can do that," said Alec. "Hey, I'm not small anymore!" Alessia exclaimed sulkily. "Uh guys, I don't want to disturb you but didn't we still want to go to the zoo?" Felix asked us.

"Oh yeah Dad I want to go to the zoo !", Alessia called to me. "Well then off to Volterra!", I shouted to all. "Alessia get on my back!" I ordered her. "No Papi!", She answered with a shake of the head with a chuckle. "Alessia, you're doing what I tell you, right now!" I ordered. "No, I want to Alec!", She replied stubbornly. "Do something you prefer your father says, otherwise there are certainly consequences, we can even run along the corridors tomorrow ok?", Alec replied softly. Alessia looked at me and climbed onto my back. Suddenly we got a call from Carlisle. He said to the listener, "Demetri, I'm listening to Alessia, I've found out something, and her development is normal, but she's going to behave like a big kid, too, because of the language." "Thanks for pointing this out, but I think we have already figured that out by ourselves. "" Thanks anyway for the hint, "I answered back into the phone. Then we both hung up. "So guys you know," I said. "About what dad?" Alessia asked me. "Nothing, nothing, little one.", I answered her


End file.
